bunsenisabeastfandomcom-20200222-history
Mikey Munroe
Mikey is a main character and deuteragonist of Bunsen Is a Beast. He is the best friend of Bunsen. Absences Season 1 *TBA Personality Mikey is a quiet, shy and intelligent young boy who is trying new things and embracing different aspects of life, especially Bunsen being around a lot. Appearance Mikey has a long body and apricot colored skin. Although his hair appears to be orange, in Unhappy Campers Amanda mentions "red-headed boys named Mikey" indicatint this is how she interprets it. It proves that Mikey is a redhead because he has orange hair. Clothing He is mostly seen wearing a green shirt with a single dark green zig-zag line, similar to Charlie Brown's shirt, which is placed in the middle of the shirt, he has a white collar and white sleeves, which could indicate he wears a white shirt underneath, he also wears blue pants and red-and-white sneakers. Relationships 'Main Characters' 'Bunsen' Bunsen is Mikey's best friend. Mikey doesn't care that he is a beast at all, and their relationship could possibly be seen as brotherly; as they always look out for each other and help each other out. Bunsen is very loyal to Mikey as Mikey is to Bunsen, and they can be seen hanging out with each other most of the time. 'Amanda Killman' Amanda is the antagonist of the series. Mikey wouldn't call Amanda a friend, but due to how she acts around Mikey (with the aggressive attitude), it is possible that she could have a secret interest in Mikey. But because she is against Bunsen, Mikey doesn't have an interest in her, but he has been seen to be kind towards her, despite her angry attitude towards him and Bunsen. He, along with Bunsen, do help out Amanda whenever she lands into serious trouble ("Beast Busters" and "Thunder and Frightening", for example). 'Beverly' The exact relationship between Mikey and Beverly is currently unknown. 'Recurring Characters' 'Darcy' Mikey and Darcy are good friends. 'Sophie Sanders' Sophie is Mikey's love interest. Mikey has a crush on her. In "Handsome Beast", he went to the Muckledunk prom, hoping to ask Sophie to dance, but when he got there, he saw her flirting with Swedish exchange student Jerk Von Handsome. However, Mikey and Sophie did get to dance in the end, as Jerk was staring at himself in his mirror. In "Bromeo and Juliet", he covets the lead role in the school play so he can get a kiss from Sophie; however this obviously made Amanda jealous, as she wants to kiss Mikey herself. So she tries to steal Sophie's role; unfortunately for Amanda her plans got thwarted by Bunsen, who took on the lead role from Mikey. Sophie does end up kissing Mikey. 'Others' 'Commander Cone' In "Bunsen Screams for Ice Cream", Mikey orders himself and Bunsen ice cream cones from Commander Cone. Amanda bribed Cone to distract Bunsen from school with his ice cream truck, but Mikey helps him resist the truck's sounds by making Bunsen associate it with things he dislikes, such as tangelos and frozen yogurt. In the end, Cone offered the two his truck. In "Astro-Nots", Bunsen and Mikey ask Cone to give them a tour through Outer Space, thinking he's a Mastronaut. As the episode progressed, the three became good friends, and with Bunsen and Mikey's help, Cone is no longer an ice cream vendor; he's an actual Mastronaut, just like they took him for. 'Bog Beast' After Amanda tells Mikey about the Beast of Muckledunk Bog, he becomes terrified and worries the Bog Beast might come to scare him. However, with Bunsen's help, he was able to overcome his fear. 'Wilda' TBA Appearances Season 1 Every episode of Season 1. Season 2 TBA Trivia *Mikey is voiced by Ben Giroux, who also played The Toddler from Henry Danger, another Nickelodeon show. *In the show's pilot, Mikey had blue eyes and wore a white shirt with red stripes. In the TV series, he has black eyes and wears a green shirt with dark green zig zags. *He is named after Butch Hartman's brother, Mikey Hartman. **Coincidentally, Timmy Turner from The Fairly OddParents, also made by Butch Hartman, was originally was gonna be named "Mikey" as well. Until it was changed. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Bunsen is a Beast (TV series) Category:Students Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Bunsen Is a Beast Category:Male characters Category:M Category:A to Z Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Deuteragonists Category:Mikey Munroe